The present invention relates to a sliding door locking and venting device and more particularly pertains to allowing a sliding door to be blocked from opening and also slightly opened for venting.
The use of security devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, security devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to a home are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,783 to Childers discloses a means for locking a sliding glass door using an elongated bar comprised of two sections, said sections being joined by a hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522 to Tierney discloses a pair of bars, pivotally linked together for securing a sliding door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,374 to Lovell discloses a home security kit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sliding door locking and venting device for allowing a sliding door to be blocked from opening and also slightly opened for venting.
In this respect, the sliding door locking and venting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a sliding door to be blocked from opening and also slightly opened for venting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which can be used for allowing a sliding door to be blocked from opening and also slightly opened for venting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of security devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sliding door locking and venting device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated cylindrical rod having a total length slightly less than a slide track for a sliding door. The cylindrical rod is positionable within the slide track to prevent the sliding door from being moved. The cylindrical rod includes separable first and second sections. The first section is substantially greater in length than the second section. The second section is linearly aligned with the first section in a first orientation within the slide track to prevent the sliding door from being moved. The second section is removed from the slide track in a second orientation to allow the sliding door to be open slightly for ventilation purposes. A connecting cord extends between the first and second sections of the elongated cylindrical rod.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which has all the advantages of the prior art security devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a sliding door locking and venting device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device for allowing a sliding door to be blocked from opening and also slightly opened for venting.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sliding door locking and venting device including an elongated cylindrical rod having a total length slightly less than a slide track for a sliding door. The cylindrical rod is positionable within the slide track to prevent the sliding door from being moved. The cylindrical rod includes separable first and second sections. The first section is substantially greater in length than the second section. The second section is linearly aligned with the first section in a first orientation within the slide track to prevent the sliding door from being moved. The second section is removed from the slide track in a second orientation to allow the sliding door to be open slightly for ventilation purposes. A connecting cord extends between the first and second sections of the elongated cylindrical rod.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.